Qui est Brendan Brady?
by Britin-love
Summary: Brendan Brady vu par les yeux de sa soeur.


Qui est Brendan Brady ?

Partie est Brendan Brady ?-Un Frère !

D'aussi loin qu'elle sans rappelle Cheryl avait toujours vu son demi-frère comme quelqu'un de fort, de présomptueux, de charismatique avec un soupçon de méchanceté, du moins envers les autres. Avec elle il avait toujours été un ange.  
Elle l'avait déjà vu s'énerver sur d'autre personne mais jamais sur elle, il y avait entre eux un lien fort, fraternel comme si ils avaient eu les deux même parents. Elle ne disait jamais que Brendan était son demi-frère, pour elle le demi n'existait pas. Brendan était son frère, l'homme le plus important de sa vie.  
Son père avait quitté la mère de Brendan et avait rencontré la sienne, peu de temps après elle était tombée enceinte. Brendan avait accepté Cheryl, la petite fille c'était toujours senti protéger par son frère. Leur père n'était pas très présent pour eux, elle c'était demander plusieurs fois si il les aimer vraiment, il lui arrivait d'être là mais trop peu. Brendan et Cheryl avaient grandi ensemble leur relation était forte, belle mais dés petite fille elle n'avait compris cette différence que leur père faisait entre eux, pourtant ils étaient pareil non ? Elle se rappelait leur père la prenant à elle sur ses genoux, lui tenant la main c'était rare mais avec elle sa se produisait. Elle avait souvent entendu les cris, son père qui criait sur Brendan puis plusieurs fois elle avait vu les coups qu'il recevait. Ce long martinait tresser ou alors les poings qui marquait la peau si jeune et fragile de son frère. Il était plus vieux, mais quand elle avait vu cela la première fois elle c'était promis de protéger son frère et de l'aimer comme il le méritait. Jamais elle avait vu Brendan pleuré, se plaindre, parfois il avait les yeux pleins d'eau mais jamais elle n'avait vu une larme couler sur ses joues. Peut-être pleurait-il quand il se retrouvait seul. Il était si fort, si courageux son grand frère. Plus son père touchait son frère et plus elle détester son père, quand elle entendait les cris, les coups, elle avait l'impression de les ressentir elle aussi, son père ne la touchait pas mais c'était tout comme quand il s'en prenait a Brendan. Quand ils avaient grandi et que Cheryl osait prendre sa défense son père s'énervait toujours, il lui disait « Ne voit tu pas qu'on ton frère est un menteur ? Fainéant ? Qu'il n'arrivera jamais à rien dans la vie ?que c'est une merde ! Il se moque pas mal de toi ! Regarde il ne vient même plus voir son père ! » Brendan avait quitté la maison des qu'il l'avait pu et même si Cheryl n'avait pas très bien accepté la chose elle avait essayé de le comprendre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour ou Brendan était venu la voir dans sa chambre, elle était allonger sur son lit en train de lire. Quand il était rentré elle avait stoppé la lecture et l'avait longtemps regardé « Un soucis Bren ? » Bren ce surnom qu'elle lui donnait si souvent, qu'elle aimait tant. « Je pars Chez » La jeune fille l'avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre « Tu sors ?si tard ? » Brendan c'était assis près d'elle et avait reniflé, signe d'émotion chez le jeune homme. « Non. Pas vraiment » « C'est-à-dire ? » « Je pars ce soir, pour un long moment » Elle l'avait regardé sans dire un mot, leurs regards étaient plonger l'un dans l'autre, le moment était intense. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux en grand, elle avait compris son frère partait pour toujours. Elle avait pleuré, elle lui avait demandé de rester, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, c'était soit partir pour essayer de vivre une nouvelle vie ou alors rester et mourir à force de recevoir des coups. Il y avait du monde ce soir-là, Brendan avait fait ses adieux, déchirant entre lui et Cheryl mais pas avec leurs parents et il était parti. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle pendant un long moment, elle c'était inquiéter pour son frère, elle lui écrivait des lettres qu'elle gardait secrète.  
Elle avait continué à avancer sans son frère et c'était dure, il lui manquait. Son modèle, la personne qui l'impressionnait le plus, qui lui avait appris tant de chose. Puis un jour elle l'avait revu et enfin ils se retrouvaient. Ils avaient grandi de quelques petites années mais rien n'avait changé, le lien qui les unissaient étaient toujours là, toujours aussi fort. Brendan avait rencontré quelqu'un Eileen. Ils s'emblaient heureux. Cheryl n'aimait pas spécialement la petite amie de son frère, pas qu'elle était jalouse mais elle ressentait toujours ce besoin de le protéger, mais son frère semblait l'aimer. Quelques temps après Eileen et Brendan se marièrent, et très vite un premier enfant vain au monde : Niamh mais la petite fille n'a pas survécu. Cheryl avait été présente pour son frère, il avait été si heureux quand il lui avait annoncé, il voulait être un bon père et n'être surtout pas comme le siens. Elle devait être la marraine, c'était une promesse qu'ils c'étaient fait quand ils étaient enfant. « Tu te souviens de notre promesse Bren ? » « Quelle promesse ? » « Tu sais le premier enfant qu'on aura on sera les parrains » Brendan avait ri très brièvement « Tu te souviens de ça ? » « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus ou alors c'est Eileen qui ne veut pas ? » Brendan l'avait regardé « Tu seras sa marraine. » Mais la petite n'avait pas survécu et Brendan avait été dévasté, Cheryl aussi mais elle avait gardé sa peine pour elle, c'était tellement dur. Cheryl l'avait vu sombrer, il buvait dans un premier temps parfois puis souvent, très souvent, il se disputait beaucoup avec sa femme. Puis Declan était arrivé, le nouveau souffle. Leur nouveau bonheur. Brendan allait mieux et dévouait à son fils un grand amour même si il n'était pas un père parfait. Declan était malade, des problèmes asse grave mais le médecin avait été confiant, si Declan suivait les recommandations sa irai pour lui. Puis Paddy était né.  
Cheryl veut commencer une nouvelle vie alors elle décide de partir même si partir signifie laisser son frère derrière elle.  
« Bren, dit quelques chose. » « Et tu voudrais que je dise quoi ? Ta pris ta décision il me semble. » « Oui. » « Alors fin de la discussion. » Et Il était simplement parti. Cheryl connaissait son frère, il lui fallait juste du temps pour accepter la nouvelle. Alors Cheryl quitte l'Irlande et s'installe à Hollyoaks, là où commence pour elle une nouvelle vie. C'était à son tour de partir, son frère allait mieux même si son mariage n'était pas des meilleurs. Ils se donnent des nouvelles, souvent au début puis parfois et très rarement. Mais elle ne l'oublie pas, c'est toujours son frère, elle l'aime tellement.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il était arrivé à hollyoaks et qu'il avait pris les choses en main. Son frère c'était son sauveur! La grandeur de la surprise en le voyant avait été immense, Brendan, son Bren était devant elle. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il était arrivé lors d'une dispute mais celle-ci était vite oublier, du moins pour le moment. Cheryl voulais profiter de son frère. Les questions fusaient, comment vont les enfants ? Declan ? Paddy ? Et bien sûr Eileen ? « Les enfants vont bien » « Eileen ma tromper, c'est fini. » Cheryl était désoler pour son frère, elle n'aimait pas spécialement cette femme mais elle souhaitait une autre fin à ce mariage, elle ne pouvait pas croire que la jeune femme aurait pu faire une telle chose. Brendan et Cheryl vivent ensemble, comme avant ! Mais sans les parents, Cheryl est heureuse, elle retrouve son frère. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, elle avait bu, peut-être un peu trop mais elle était si heureuse et elle voulait oublier ses soucis. Quel bonheur de retrouver son grand frère au petit matin, il la regarde et lui sourit. Ce sourire qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps, il la prend dans ses bras et la fait tourner, elle a l'impression de voler dans les aires et de se retrouver plusieurs années en arrière. Il a préparé le petit déjeuner, ils parlent à nouveau de Eileen et des enfants mais Brendan clos rapidement le sujet et Brendan passe un coup de fil, décider à aider sa sœur. Elle lui avait parlé du loft qu'elle veut mais elle n'a pas assez d'argent, .Brendan connait quelqu'un qui pourra les aider : Danny Houston.  
Certain n'avait pas confiance en cette alliance entre Danny et Cheryl mais elle avait une confiance aveugle pour son frère alors elle n'avait pas écouté les autres et elle a fait affaire avec Danny Houston. Son rêve deviens réalité, elle devient Co- propriétaire du bar renommée : Chez Chez.  
Tout semblait aller pour eux. Cheryl était heureuse, elle avait son bar, Stephen travaillait pour elle a présent, elle l'adorait !elle travaillait dur, il y a que coter amour ou malheureusement elle était seule mais elle avait son frère et son frère pour elle c'était tout. Mais comme quand tout va bien c'est là où tout se retourne contre vous, Eileen était de retour, elle voulait voir Brendan. Declan était malade et elle avait besoin d'argents. À nouveau les disputes revenaient et Cheryl se serait crue quelques années aux paravents. Cheryl avait du mal à accepter la jeune femme mais Brendan lui demanda de ne pas se mêler de leur histoire. Mais elle ne resta jamais loin. Quelques jours après elle eut un accident, elle tomba dans les escaliers et se retrouva à l'hôpital. À nouveau on parla sur son frère mais elle le défendit et elle était prête à ne plus voir les personnes car elle ne tolérait pas qu'on parle mal de son grand frère. Brendan avait tellement souffert quand ils étaient gamins qu'elle était prête à tout donner, à se battre pour le défendre.  
Derrière les escaliers elle les écoutait parler et quand elle entendit les mots sortirent de la bouche de son frère son cœur se brisa. Ste lui avait dit « Brendan et moi, on as couché ensemble ! » « Avant il y avait Macca » Elle avait été surprise de l'entendre dire cela. Son frère qui c'était marié avec eu deux enfants, elle ne comprenait pas. Lui avait-il toujours menti ? Quand son père lui disait qu'elle serait surprise, que c'était un menteur, parlait-il de cela ? Le savait-il ? Tout un tas de questions fusait dans sa tête. La surprise laissa place à la colère. Pourquoi lui avoir caché ? Avait-il peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus ? Qu'elle le voit d'une manière différente ? Son frère c'était tout pour elle. Elle avait laissé leur parents de coter, elle avait toujours soutenu cette homme qu'elle admirait tant, qu'elle trouvait si courageux. Enfaite c'était tout simplement un menteur.  
« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu n'es pas gay. » Avec cette phrase elle espérait tant qu'il lui dise enfin la vérité. Qu'il soit gay ne changeai rien, elle l'aimait toujours c'était son frère. Elle avait vu les yeux remonter ver son visage et son regard s'ancrer dans le siens. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde elle avait espéré. « Je ne suis pas gay. »Et son cœur se brisa, son frère lui mentait, il lui avait peut-être toujours menti. « Tu me mens !à moi ? » Il continuait à la regarder sans pour autant nier, elle attendait toujours qu'il lui dise « Chez, je ne te mens pas. » ou alors qu'il la regarde et qui lui dise « Oui je suis gay mais je n'ai pas osé te le dire. » Mais il ne dit rien et la regarda toujours. Dans ses yeux dont elle avait si souvent aimé se perdre, ou elle lisait tant de chose à cet instant précis elle ne voyait plus rien, ne connaissait plus l'homme devant elle. « J'abandonne. » et elle était partie. À peine sortie elle laissa sa tête reposer sur la grande porte et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle c'était toujours promis d'être là pour lui, et la que faisait elle ? Elle le laissait. D'accord il lui avait menti mais il devait bien avoir une raison. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. À nouveau elle rentra et sa ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait derrière les escaliers à sentir sont cœur se briser en petit morceaux.  
A toutes enjambée elle venait à lui, elle était si énervée, si déçu. Elle leva le poing et le tapa tout en criant, elle laissa aller la colère a coup de gifle sur les bras. « C'était toi ! » « Chez… » « Tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers, tu as voulu me tuer » « ça va aller Chez… » « Je te déteste Brendan !tu m'entends je te déteste ! » Il la tenait entre ses bras et essayait de la calmer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voyait devant elle un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou plus. Il lui avait menti et avait essayé de la tuer. Elle pleurait, des pleurs de colère mélanger a la tristesse. Comment avait-il pus lui faire cela ? Ne l'avait-il jamais aimé autant qu'elle l'avait aimé ? Son cœur était tout simplement briser.  
Elle était chez elle, assise sur son canapé, elle repensait a son passer. À se frère qu'elle avait aimé, à qui elle avait tout donné, sa confiance, son respect, son ami fraternel. Elle avait souffert pour lui, elle avait pleuré pour lui, elle l'avait soigné quand il en avait eu besoin. Et lui ? Lui il l'avait brisé.  
Cheryl 8 ans  
Assise devant le petit bureau dans sa chambre elle dessinait tout en chantonnant, quand subitement elle entendit un bruit. Elle arrêta de chanter et se leva pour aller voir. Sa mère n'était pas à l'étage, elle avait regardé dans sa chambre et dans la salle d'eau. Toutes pièces étaient ouvertes sauf la chambre de son grand frère. Elle voulait entrer quand elle entendit un cri de douleur. Elle cola son oreille à la porte et écouta, Quand elle comprit et qu'elle senti le coup s'abattre sur son frère elle eut mal aussi.  
« Papa… »  
« Papa ?vraiment ?tu penses avoir le droit de m'appeler papa ? Tu ne m'obéis pas ! J'aurai aimé ne pas t'avoir car avoir un fils comme toi est une honte !j'ai honte de toi ! »  
Les coups tombaient comme la pluie a l'extérieur. Cheryl 8 ans entendit pour la première fois son père taper son frère.

Cheryl 10 ans  
« Bren, tu dors ? »  
Elle avait frappé à la porte doucement mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Son frère n'aimait pas qu'elle rentre sans son accord dans sa chambre. Mais celle-ci était entrouverte, elle la poussa doucement et l'image qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Son frère couché par terre et son père lui donnant des coups. Elle voyait son frère les yeux fermer comme si il essayait de ne plus être la, la bouche fermer pour ne pas laisser sortir les cris de douleurs. Elle voyait les larmes couler sur son visage, elle aurait aimé pouvoir stopper son père mais elle resta tétanisée sur place.

Cheryl 14 ans  
Elle venait de finir de petit déjeuner quand elle entra dans la salle de bain.  
« Oh pardon Bren je… »  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle vit les marques dans le dos de son frère.  
« Sort s'il te plait »  
Son frère la regardait avec un regard presque suppliant. Elle acquiesça et sorti en refermant la porte. Son père l'avait encore touché, elle le détestait.

Cheryl 15 ans  
Elle remontait dans sa chambre quand elle se stoppa devant la porte de celle de son frère. Leurs père l'avait encore tapé aujourd'hui mais cette fois ci devant sa mère et elle. Brendan avait commencé à lui demander d'arrêter mais les coups avait doublé. Elle aussi avait essayé de parler mais son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle se doutait qu'à cet instant précis son frère essayait de se soigner tant bien que mal. Elle frappa légèrement et entra.  
« Chez, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »  
« Je viens t'aider. »  
« J'ai pas bes… »  
« Besoin d'aide ? Je sais mais laisse-moi faire. »  
Brendan se coucha sur le ventre et passa la pommade à sa sœur. Son dos était marqué de plusieurs bleus, plusieurs coups. Elle appliqua doucement de la pommade sur tout son dos, puis qu'elle eut fini elle alla se laver les mains et se coucha près de son frère.  
« Je te ferai jamais de mal Bren, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je serai toujours là. Je t'aime. »  
Le dit Brendan l'embrassa dans les cheveux et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.  
Cheryl 16 ans  
Le visage ravagé par les larmes elle était assise a même le sol. Elle se retrouvait à présent seule. Son frère était parti et dans la maison elle seule pleurait son départ.

Le cœur battant la chamade elle était sorti de chez elle et était retourné au bar, elle retrouva Pete qui n'était pas loin.  
« Ou est Brendan ? »  
« Il est parti. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il a dit qu'il partait mais qu'il reviendrait. »  
À nouveau elle fut déçue, elle aurait aimé qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Qu'il s'explique. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et puis c'était son frère elle l'aimait. Elle voulait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.  
Cheryl s'avait que Brendan reviendrais. Elle lui en voudrait encore quelques jours certainement mais elle lui pardonnerait. Tout le monde pardonne a Brendan Brady, il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, ont fini par ne plus lui en vouloir. Elle savait que maintenant il pourrait lui mentir mais Double B comme certains aime l'appeler est un homme unique en son genre, mais c'était surtout son frère et Cheryl l'aimait plus que tout.  
Fin de la première partie.


End file.
